Cryo Secretii and Scotty Raven Jay
This article focuses on the interactions between Cryo Secretii and Scotty Raven Jay. Overview After Sam Jay got abducted on Halloween, Scotty realizes that he needs to do something fast or else he will find himself missing him. So six days after the abduction, he meets Cryo and plays 52 Pickup with her. As far as Scotty knew, Cryo never said a single word to him. As a result, he thinks a friendship between him and her can happen. Then Scotty looks at Cryo's arms. Curious about what could have caused this, Scotty meets up with Hazel Blue and finds out that Cryo got abducted before Sam did. Unfortunately, the alien mutation and subsequent heel turn that happened to Cryo will happen to Sam as well. Scotty panics and internally wishes that he never met Cryo in the first place. Scotty took the night off to recover from the shock. He decides to confront Cryo through text messages, but she wanted to talk about the Sign Invasion instead, causing him to throw a tantrum. George Raven comforts Scotty and advises him to try to confront Cryo at a later time, preferrably the next day. So Scotty followed Guy's advice and rested for another day. Unfortunately, when Scotty decided to confront Cryo the next day, it ended in disaster. Cryo denied that Hazel's theory was true and threatens to reveal what she really has, only to attack Scotty. Scotty escapes much to Cryo's anger. Guy has to comfort Scotty again, then he attempts to kill Cryo as revenge. Cryo proves resistant to Guy's Subzero Slammer and vows to go after Guy. Three days after that incident, Scotty tries to confront Cryo again, only to get chased by giant scissors. Since Guy is facing a kill threat, Scotty had to find somebody else. That somebody would be Jodi Rollins. They start making out, only for Beulah Volkenburger to catch them. Beulah ditches Jodi, only to find Cryo and Scotty making out. They exchange more text messages. Cryo thinks she can be Scotty's sweetheart, but Scotty reveals the truth about Sam. Cryo sends a cryoglobulinemia threat directed at Sam, prompting Scotty to do some research. After completing his research, Scotty confronts Cryo again, but by then, she has retracted her threat. Cryo reveals the truth of why her behavior is what it is, before having sex with Scotty. Ten hours later, Dartrix sends a text revealing that Cryo actually has cryoglobulinemia. Thinking that Scotty had a role in figuring it out, Cryo breaks up with him. Five days after the text drama, Scotty decides to see Cryo again after getting an outfit change for the rest of November. They shared a hot cheesy party ring, but it is assumed that Beulah caused problems since she is obsessed with Scotty. After this, Scotty left Cryo to compete on Random Survivor, and that was the last time he saw her. Cryo's interactions left such a big impact that Scotty is unable to recognize Sam once he returns from being abducted. Category:Relationships